packersfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnesota Vikings
National Football League |conference = NFC |division = NFC North |founded = 1961 |stadium = Mall of America Field in the Metrodome |city = Minneapolis, Minnesota |image_color_uniform = |image_white_uniform = |image_alt_uniform = |championships = 0† |championships_years = 1969† |super_bowls = 0 |super_bowls_years = None |conf_champs = 4 |conf_champs_years = 1969 • 1973 • 1974 • 1976 |div_champs = 18 |div_champs_years = 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 1977 • 1978 • 1980 • 1989 1992 • 1994 • 1998 • 2000 2008 • 2009 |typen = 2 |type1 = Vikings |type2 = Vikings }} The Minnesota Vikings are a professional football team based in Minneapolis, Minnesota. They are members of the National Football League (NFL) as part of the National Football Conference (NFC) in the NFC North division. The Vikings have played home games at Mall of America Field in the Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome since 1982. The Vikings joined the NFL in 1961 and have won one NFL Championship in 1969 (before the 1970 AFL-NFL Merger), but subsequently lost to the Kansas City Chiefs in Super Bowl IV to devoid the franchise of a true pro football world championship. The Vikings were the first team to play in four Super Bowls, though losing all of them. No team has as many NFC or AFC Championship game appearances (nine) without a Super Bowl title. The Vikings have won their division 18 times, third most among teams in the NFL and most among teams in the NFC North division. The Green Bay Packers and Minnesota Vikings have been "Black and Blue" NFC North divisional rivals since Minnesota joined the NFL in 1961. The rivalry is known for being very close, both in the all-time series and close proximity between the bordering states. Events such as Randy Moss mooning the Green Bay crowd in the only playoff game between these two teams (won by the Vikings), and former Packer great Brett Favre's move to the Vikings after two separate retirements have created more resentment between these teams. After 100 regular-season and post-season games, the Packers currently lead the all-time series, 51-48-1. Founding Professional football in the Minneapolis – Saint Paul area (the "Twin Cities") began with the Minneapolis Marines/Red Jackets, an National Football League (NFL) team that played intermittently in the 1920s–30s. However, a new professional team in the area did not surface again until August 1959, when three Minneapolis businessmen were awarded a franchise in the new American Football League (AFL). Five months later in January 1960, after significant pressure from the NFL, the ownership group forfeited its AFL membership and then was awarded the NFL's 14th franchise. The team was officially named the Minnesota Vikings on September 27, 1960. The name is partly meant to reflect Minnesota's place as a center of Scandinavian American culture. During their inaugural season in 1961, the Vikings finished 3-11. Membership |} External links References * Pro Football Reference.com - Minnesota Vikings franchise encyclopedia * Wikipedia - Minnesota Vikings page * Chris Creamer's Sportslogos.net - Minnesota Vikings logos Category:National Football League teams